


To Retire Blindly

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Medical Clinic, Omega Castiel, Pups, Widower Dean, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean, widower Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: In the span of three days, Dean goes from being utterly humiliated to being completely smitten.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Blind Date





	To Retire Blindly

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean hated anything to do with doctors and insurance. Of course, to keep his pretty decent premium, he had to be subjected to regular check-ups and a yearly physical. However, even though he was in great shape and general good health for a sixty-five year old Alpha, if he wanted to get his full pension and retire in the coming months, he had a different kind of examination to go through...a colonoscopy. The Alpha was in the process of transitioning ownership of his well-off business -a series of six garages and three gas stations- to his princess Emma. His pup was thirty-two years old, but she would forever be his baby girl.  
  
Between the pension, the shares of his business and his late mate’s life insurance, Dean Winchester could finally retire and lay in a damn hammock with a beer and do nothing.  
  
He found the doctor’s office easily enough, signed in, went into the small waiting area, and sat in the seat straight ahead of him. It wasn’t until the Alpha sat down with a sigh that he noticed a person sitting just across from him. He discreetly glanced over while scenting the air. _Omega._  
  
The male Omega had his head lowered a bit as he read from a small well-worn paperback, which was a rare sight nowadays with smartphones and tablets. Dean smirked as he let himself enjoy the soft and calming scent of lavender and thunder with rain. It was a unique and welcoming scent the Alpha’s nose greatly appreciated. The Omega had dark hair with a splash of white and grey in the mix. He was small, and dressed warmly in a knitted cream and coffee colored sweater, with black leggings and simple ballet slippers.  
  
When Dean’s eyes wandered back towards the Omega’s face, he found himself looking into gorgeous, sky blue eyes framed in lush, black lashes. There was a small smile on the lips of the man. Dean knew he was staring, but the Omega was just beautiful.  
  
As the minutes ticked by, the duo shared mutual glances, and both seemed to take notes about the other just as they made eye contact once more. The Omega blushed prettily. Dean couldn’t help but smile, and gave him a charming grin with his canines glistening. When the Omega’s eyes zeroed in on his fangs and he blushed harder, the Alpha really couldn’t help his need to Alpha posture. His chest puffed out as his dominant scent promised safety. This time the Omega gave him a full smile, and ok, Dean was most definitely in awe at how beautiful this Omega was.  
  
  


  
  
  
However, before either could say a word, a male nurse came out, a lanky looking kid who smiled at them both and said, “Alpha Winchester? Colonoscopy, right?”  
  
Dean couldn’t ever remember a moment in his lifetime where he had been more humiliated. The Omega across from him snorted as he tried not to laugh, and attempted to return to reading his book. The fierce glare Dean gave the nurse made the young Beta realize his mistake, and start to retreat back the way he had come. He held the file in his arms like a shield. “Um...I...uh, this way, sir...”  
  
Dean stood and growled at the Beta as he passed him, and didn’t spare anyone else a glance.  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
As a sixty two year old Omega, Castiel had experienced many things in his life. He had been privileged to marry young by his parents, who chose an older Alpha that had been eccentric and ridiculously wealthy. While Castiel hadn’t wanted for anything during their forty five years of marriage, the best part of his marriage were the two pups he had with his late husband: a spirited Beta girl they named Claire, and a shy and sweet Alpha boy they named Jack. The two pups were Castiel’s whole world. However, with his late husband’s passing and his two grown pups with their own lives, Castiel tried to stay occupied with local Omega gatherings and new hobbies.  
  
One of those hobbies had caused him to seek a medical check up. While being out in the woods, he had either brushed up against something or was bit by an unknown assailant, so he was calmly waiting his turn in the waiting room, glad he had bothered to bring a novel from one of his favorite authors. Thrilling and dramatic romantic novels that weren’t horrific were hard to find, unless the author was Cassondra Mertensiana. Castiel had all of her novels, each well loved and repeatedly read. He had brought his favorite book from her collection called ‘Hush Hush’ and was just getting into the gripping plot when an Alpha sat down kitty-corner from him.  
  
He could feel eyes on him, and as much as he tried to ignore it, the strong scent of bergamot and snow made him look up. There was an Alpha male of about his age who was…well, he was assessing Castiel. He could feel the man’s eyes roam over him, so Castiel took the liberty to do the same. The other male had salt and pepper tawny hair, broad shoulders, and strong arms that told Castiel this was a working, hands-on Alpha. He was dressed casually in jeans, work boots, and a long-sleeved blue and grey plaid jacket.  
  
The Omega studied the Alpha’s features. He was handsome in a rogue, almost brutish way with his light scruff. He had freckles on his cheeks and nose that made Castiel smirk at the childlike feature. Suddenly he found himself looking into intense and mesmerizing fern green eyes. The Alpha was quite attractive.  
  
As the minutes ticked by, the duo shared mutual glances. Both seemed to take notes about the other, and continued to make eye contact. Castiel couldn’t help his blush which resulted in the Alpha aiming a charming grin at him with his canines on display. The Omega flushed as he eyed the Alpha’s ever so sharp canines. What surprised him was that the Alpha was now posturing with his chest puffed out as his bergamot and snow scent soothed Castiel. He smiled brightly at the man.  
  
The anticipation of conversation was interrupted as a male nurse came out the door, a lanky looking kid who smiled at them both and said, “Alpha Winchester? Colonoscopy, right?”  
  
Now, Castiel had never been impolite, but he couldn’t help the snort that left him as he watched the Alpha’s completely mortified expression. He tried to hide in his book, and felt horrible for laughing. The Alpha was clearly upset, and his scent had taken on a dangerous tint.  
  
He glanced up as the Alpha made his way towards the nurse, his whole being fuming in anger, making the Beta nurse squirm backwards as he held up the folder in his hands like some sort of protection. “Um...I...uh, this way, sir...” Castiel heard the nurse murmur, followed by a growl from the Alpha.  
  
A second Beta nurse walked out a moment after to fetch Castiel for his turn.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean growled in irritation as he stepped out of his car. He attempted to fix his tie, the only one he even owned, and which had been a gift from Emma years ago. He had never found reason to wear it. His pup had laid out his clothes, his tie, his best pair of black jeans, his one and only button up that wasn’t plaid but a washed out blue color, and he’d been ordered to shave.  
  
He felt stupid. His daughter had somehow talked him into going on this blind date. She had been nagging him for months, and even had his brother Sam in on it. He had only agreed to this damn blind date if this was going to be the only one, and she and Sam would never meddle in his personal life again. He wasn’t lonely! He wasn’t. He was a widowed Alpha for the last six years, and he felt he had adjusted just fine.  
  
The Alpha sighed, rolled his sleeves up to his forearms, and then turned back into the car to get the white rose. Emma had informed him that the white rose was going to be how he and his ‘date’ were to identify each other. She had gone on about how she was sure the Omega he was going to dine with was going to be ‘lovely’. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but it made him all the more suspicious.  
  
Dean knew his family meant well, but this was a bit embarrassing. He could get his own dates! That is, if he wanted one. He made his way inside of the quiet and quaint restaurant. It was a small, Italian style restaurant that had bountiful dishes, straight from Italy, and was a known favorite among locals as an ideal date restaurant. It was mostly old fashioned wooden tables with neat red and white checkered tablecloths, with gentle candles in the centers. The atmosphere was warm, with soft lighting all around the establishment, mixed in with grapevines, that held the whole room in a dim and very romantic ambiance. It had taken a moment for the Alpha to realize there was also a grand piano in the far corner. It overlooked the water that one could see across the full floor to ceiling window view.  
  
“Welcome sir, how many will it be?” a short, blonde Beta asked politely, dressed in a sharp maitre d uniform, without a hair out of place. Dean was starting to feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
He lifted the rose as if it explained why he stood before her. “I’m meeting someone here, should be under Winchester,” he gruffed out, before attempting to clear his throat.  
  
“Oh yes! Your date is already here, please follow me.”  
  
He followed her towards the far left side, where the tables had a perfect view of the bay, all lit up in the dusk. He could just make out the side profile of his date, the white rose on the edge of the table, and Dean released a breath. The Omega was male. Female Omegas were too much of a handful for the Alpha. He had always preferred and appreciated male Omegas.  
  
“Here you are sir, enjoy your meals,” the blond Beta rehearsed, and was gone in seconds.  
  
Dean turned towards the Omega that was seated, and jolted as green eyes met blue.  
  
“You!” they both gasped.  
  
Dean was wide eyed as he looked at the Omega from the doctor’s waiting area.  
  
Castiel’s mouth was agape as he took in the Alpha from the doctor’s office.  
  
The Alpha recovered first and sighed as he pinched the bridge on his nose in irritation. Of course, the universe hated him enough to make sure he was once again embarrassed.  
  
The Omega still felt horrible about the incident at the doctor’s office, and obviously, the Alpha was still quite upset about it. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again, but I’m glad I have the chance to apologize for laughing,” Castiel started quietly, as he looked down at his hands.  
  
Dean looked up and arched a brow. The Omega wasn’t looking at him, but instead down at his clasped hands on his lap. It was such an incredibly submissive Omega gesture that it completely sated his wolf’s irritation, and instead made him feel completely calm.  
  
The scent in the Alpha had change significantly in seconds, and Castiel was relieved his action had worked. “I wasn’t expecting that, and it had surprised me, which resulted in my laughing. I’m sorry about that; it must have been quite mortifying.”  
  
Dean sighed and took a seat across from the Omega, making the pretty man look up at him with wide, surprised blue eyes. Yeah, Dean really liked those eyes on him. “Well, apology accepted. I kinda never wanna think about that day ever again. I’m Dean,” he said, and offered his hand.  
  
The Omega gave him a dazzling smile and shook his hand. “Castiel. It's nice to meet you, Dean.”  
  
“So, my daughter set this up?” Dean asked.  
  
“I suppose? My son set this up,” Castiel mused.  
  
“Oh, i guess our pups know each other. Her name is Emma Winchester.”  
  
“Ah yes! She was in my two pups’ classes. Their names are Jack and Claire Novak.”  
  
Clearly, their pups had all conspired to get them together. As the evening progressed, Dean managed to make Castiel laugh, this time not at his expense, but instead at his jokes. They shared a bottle of wine, and both started to feel more comfortable with the other. They started with what was the easiest to speak about: as two widows that were very proud parents.  
  
Dean told the Omega about his princess; his daughter Emma taking over his businesses, and how overjoyed he was that she followed in his footsteps, and how she could put to shame any knot-head Alpha that thought they knew more than her about being under the hood of a car.  
  
Castiel mused about his son Jack. He was thirty years old and part of the city ballet, pursuing his dream. It was a very hard field for an Alpha to succeed in, yet Jack was managing quite well, and Castiel was extremely delighted.  
  
Claire was a local park ranger. She took great pride in her work to keep the wild animals, as well as the people who ventured into the great mountain park’s wilderness, safe. They then decided to play twenty questions, which was met with silly answers.  
  
Dean asked, “If animals could talk, which would be the rudest?”  
  
“Pigeons,” the Omega replied.  
  
Castiel asked, “What set of items could you buy that would make the cashier the most uncomfortable?”  
  
“Glow in the dark hole plugs,” the Alpha replied, as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Castiel asked, “In one sentence, how would you sum up the internet?”  
  
“Porn with all the kinks you can think of,” the Alpha announced, which only served to make the Omega giggle.  
  
Dean asked, “What would be the worst ‘buy one get one free’ sale of all time?”  
  
“The morning after pill,” the Omega mused.  
  
“Oh, shit!” Dean laughed until he had tears running down his face, and Castiel followed.  
  
Dean asked, “Ok, important question: what toppings are needed to create the perfect burger?”  
  
“Cheddar cheese, bacon, mushrooms and onions of course,” the Omega replied with a snub of his nose, which only made Dean smile brightly at him.  
  
Castiel asked, “If you won the lottery tomorrow, what’s the first thing you’d buy?”  
  
“Oh, that’s a good question…a horse!” the Alpha replied after a moment. The Omega arched his brow.  
  
“A horse?” Castiel wondered.  
  
“Oh, yeah, the whole cowboy get up and all,” Dean confirmed, and winked, making the slightly tipsy Omega blush. Dean very much enjoyed that look.  
  
Dean asked, “Are you a morning person or a night person?”  
  
“An afternoon person,” the Omega responded with a huge grin. The Alpha laughed; the Omega was too cute.  
  
Castiel asked, “What’s on your bucket list?”  
  
The Alpha felt bold, and reached over to gently take the Omega’s soft hand in his. “Well, more time with you, if you would be interested,” he said smoothly, and yet he meant every single word. He was completely smitten with the beautiful and sassy Omega that sat across from him, who was now blushing even harder. Dean decided to bring it in, and kissed Castiel’s hand like the gentleman he was.  
  
“I’d like that very much,” Castiel admitted, as he flushed all over. The Alpha was dashing and sweet. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun during a dinner.  
  
“I think this was a very successful ‘blind date’. We can tell our pups to relent on setting us up,” Dean teased, yet they both knew how true that statement was. They seemed to realize at the same time that neither had bothered to check their cell phones in the last two hours, and both reached for them. Sure enough, there were multiple texts from their pups.  
  
“I have an idea,” Dean said, as he stood and came to sit next to Castiel in the booth. “May I?” he asked. Castiel nodded and smiled. Dean wrapped his left arm around the Omega, and they looked cozy against each other. Dean snapped a selfie. Quickly, they sent the ‘evidence’ to their pups in order to resume their date.  
  
The piano player had just started a soft waltz, and Dean stood, asking Castiel for a dance.  
  
“You dance?” Castiel asked, surprised.  
  
“Oh, sweetheart, this old Alpha is full of surprises,” Dean crooned, and smiled while he smoothly brought Castiel into his arms.  
  
“Well, then, I look forward to finding out what those surprises are,” Castiel whispered, and nuzzled the Alpha’s clean shaven jaw. Dean smiled and hummed in agreement as he gently swayed them across the small floor.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
